


a night in the mindscape

by noodlemio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamworks, Other, Unfinished, cocreation, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Kudos: 1





	a night in the mindscape

waking up in a dark place wasn't something relatively new to this paladin, tonight was no exception. “henlo paladin. helllo you STINKY PALADIN OF VOLTRON. go eat a lion ugly.” zarkon was in his head again, probably trying to locate the black lion. “you sure seem to love being defeated.” shiro said as he prepared himself for another anime battle sequence.


End file.
